Shepherdess
The girl who tends the sheep makes a unique scene on the plateau. Set Details Set Story bg_cg_30_RBG.png bg_cg_31_RBG.png Transcript Eliza: Magda, come here. I have something to tell you. Magda: What's wrong, mom? Eliza: Just now, I received a request from the Church. Cleric Pan came to visit us personally, hoping that you could play the holy shepherdess and pray for the believers on the Harvest Festival. Magda: Sounds interesting... Eliza: Normally, the holy shepherdess would be played by an innocent civilian girl. But it's the first time that they want a noble girl like you. You should be the one to decide. Magda: Let me see... Eliza: If you decide to go, you must do it carefully. After all, the power of the Church of Finsel can not be ignored, and it will bring us unexpected help in some ways. Magda: Okay, I'm going! I will make it! Eliza: Well, I trust you. Magda: ...Clothes and hair... Are they OK like this? Pan: ............ Magda: ...(Why does he look so serious? Is there anything wrong?) Pan: Perfect look, Lady Magda. Literally, you look like coming out of a fresco. Magda: ...Hahaha, I'm flattered... Pan: Then, next... The holy shepherdess needs to hold censer and pray for the believers. Magda: Do I need to say something...? Pan: No. All you have to do is hold the censer in your hands and be pious... Magda: ...(He started honoring me!) Pan: That's it any way... So the key to this work is to hold the censer steadily while praying, in short... You can't let it slip out of your hands. Magda: I got it... Can't let it slip out of my hands. Let me try. ...This censer is heavier than I thought! ........................ ...Oops!? Pan: ...?! The censer fell to the ground and made a dull noise, then broke into pieces upon the collision with the floor. The spices burning in the censer spread all over the preparation room. Magda: ?!?! The censer!!! I... I... Sorry...! I, I... I messed up...! ...Mom kept telling me to do it well, but I... I still messed up... Pan: .................. Magda: Sorry... I knew this thing is important, and the censer must be important, too... I... Pan: ...Don't move. Magda: Eh? Pan: Your hand... Magda: ...Eh? What?! It's, it's bleeding! Pan: Relax. Magda: ...Yes. Magda: (White light... This must be the healing spell?) (Cleric Pan's healing magic attainment... issaid to be one of the best in the whole Finsel.) (Ah... The wound is healing. It's so amazing!) (Weird... My face is hot... And my heart is bumping.) (What's wrong with me...!) (It's definitely because of the aroma. Definitely...) A while later. Magda: ...Sorry, I broke the incense. Pan: ...It's the seventeenth time. Magda: Eh? Pan: You said sorry seventeen times in the last ten minutes.. Magda: ...Did I!? ...It's, it's because I'm really sorry! That censer must be a very important and sacred part for the ritual? Pan: That's all right. I'll just go to the market tomorrow and buy a new one. Magda: ...Huh? Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Shepherdess Category:Set Story